


It Started Out With a Kiss...

by ArcherDarke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sex, and finally theres, good stuff, lots of feelings, lots of fluff, lovemaking, some angsty thoughts, this fic is full of cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke
Summary: Sam has so much to deal with and Alex wants to help her forget it all for a little while.OrThe one which starts with Alex pretending to be Sam's girlfriend.





	It Started Out With a Kiss...

Sam Arias stared at the document as though she was looking at an alien language. The words jumbled together as one and hurt her eyes and she had to blink a few times to stave off the growing headache. The screen of her computer felt too bright, the writing too small, and the heat of her office was starting to bother her intensely.

She knew the real reason she couldn't concentrate had nothing to do with any of those things, though, and everything to do with the looming possibility that there was something seriously wrong with her. People didn't just lose large portions of time for no reason. And they didn't lie to their loved ones about it either. Every time she thought about Ruby worrying about her she was overwhelmed by shame.

She looked at the spreadsheet in front of her, saw the information melding together as tears threatened to fall at the thought of something happening to her and Ruby having to go on without her. _Enough!_ She needed to get out of the office. She needed to just stop. Just stop thinking and feeling for a while. She stood and grabbed her coat, mindful of the freezing winter weather outside, and then she made her way to the LCorp lift, trying not to bump into anybody on the way out.

She stepped out onto the street and began walking, the pathway filled with lunchtime folk out to get their midday meal. Sam strode past them as if they were invisible, trying her best to focus her mind on the biting cold of the wind as it hit her face, the click of her shoes on the pavement, anything but the problems she didn't know how to fix.

When she came across a Starbucks she made the snap decision to grab herself a coffee, the freezing temps finally getting to her. She made her way inside and joined the exceptionally long queue, grateful for the overhead ceiling heater blasting hot air down onto the customers.

“Excuse me? Hey, excuse me?” Sam turned at the insistent voice and her eyes settled on a youngish man in a business suit who was looking at her with a cheesy smile. “Hi, I was wondering if I could buy you a coffee?”

Sam frowned, not in the mood for this. “No thank you, I'm fine.” She politely refused.

“Go on, its just a coffee.” The man's voice was sickly sweet and Sam had to stop herself from slapping the grin off his face. She turned to face the man fully, ready to lay into him.

“Listen, I'm just-” Suddenly Sam felt long and soft fingers interlacing with hers and she turned away from the annoying stranger to see none other than Agent Danvers at her side, smiling sweetly at her despite what must have been obvious confusion on Sam's face.

“Hey babe, sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare.” Alex leant towards Sam and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, and Sam could feel the heat of a blush forming as she felt those soft lips graze her skin. “Oh.” Alex sounded surprised as she apparently clocked the pestering man for the first time. “Did I interrupt something?” Finally, Sam realised what Alex was doing and she had to stop herself from giggling and giving the game away. She looked pointedly at the stranger and stepped a little closer to Alex's side, the heat of the agent's shoulder seeming to spread right through her from the contact.

“Not at all, honey, this nice man was just keeping me company whilst I waited for you.” The _nice man_ in question seemed lost for words and he mumbled a goodbye and hurried off, the embarrassment clear on his face. Sam laughed as she watched him go, very glad to be rid of him. She turned to Alex with an amused smile. “God, I was ready for punching him. Thanks for saving me from getting arrested.”

“It's no problem,” Alex chuckled, “I've had my fair share of flirtatious men who don't quite get the message right away. Usually I just show them my badge, seems to do the trick.”

Sam laughed along with Alex until she realised they were still very much holding hands. She dropped Alex's hand suddenly, like it was white hot, and she could feel her cheeks reddening again.

“Sorry, I didn't...I mean, he's gone and you don't have to...” Sam cleared her throat, trying to cough the awkwardness away but she could still feel the heat of Alex's hand in hers and the sensation was making her head spin in ways that weren't entirely unpleasant.

“Sam,” Sam looked up to find Alex looking at her with amusement in her brown eyes and a smile wide enough to make her cheeks dimple in a way that was far too adorable. “Relax, okay? I'm glad I could help.” Alex looked over at the counter then and scrunched up her eyes, as if she was wondering if trying to fight her way through the crowd to get a coffee was a good idea. Sam glanced over at the crowd herself and after a moment's thought she made a snap decision.

“Hey, there's a little place I know about ten minutes away from here. It's a little quieter and the coffee is better. Come with me and I'll shout you a cup - as thanks for the rescue.”

“You don't have to do that, Sam, it was nothing, really.”

“Then consider it thanks for all the support you've given me recently with my...issues.” Sam could see that Alex was about to refuse again so without thinking she grasped her hand, its familiar warmth seeping into her skin like there was some kind of power being shared between them. Alex smiled finally and nodded her head.

“Alright, but no more _repayments_ after this, okay? My support is and will always be free.” Alex allowed Sam to pull her out of the Starbucks and it wasn't until they were out on the street that Sam let go of Alex's hand, immediately missing the contact. It was ridiculous how comfortable and _right_ it felt, just touching in such an innocuous way.

They walked side by side, Alex following Sam's lead, her confident gait a complete contrast to Sam's more subdued stride. Not that Sam wasn't the confident sort, but throughout her life she'd found it beneficial to blend in with the crowd and avoid inviting people in with her body language, and the closed-off-vibes she worked hard to maintain usually worked to keep people out. Having relied on herself and nobody else for so long, she was now afraid to let anybody in. _So why are you going for a coffee with Agent Danvers?_ She asked herself. But she couldn't find a satisfactory answer. The truth was, she just _wanted_ to.

She could see Alex in her peripheral vision, her short leather jacket swaying slightly as she walked, the hem giving way to tight black jeans that made her ass look amazing...Sam shook her head of the thoughts immediately. That was an avenue of trouble she was absolutely _not_ going to go down. They were just going for coffee.

“So, what brought you to the neighbourhood today, Agent Danvers?”

“Alex.”

“What?”

“You can call me Alex. We're friends, aren't we? Practically family at this point, as far as Kara and Lena are concerned.” Alex smiled in her direction and Sam's heart gave a little thud. She stubbornly ignored her body and pressed on.

“Okay, _Alex_ , what are you doing around here?”

“Well, I can't say much, but I was checking in with one of our informants. And after that I wanted coffee. The rest is history.”

Sam chuckled. “So I don't have to worry that you were here checking on me?”

Alex laughed. “No, if I wanted to check on you I would just ask Lena. I'm sure she has a large network of people giving her regular updates on how you are doing.” Sam frowned at that, she'd have to check and see if it were true. She didn't like the thought of being spied on, even by her friends.

Before long, the little coffee shop came into view and Sam led Alex inside and told her to find them a table. Sam ordered their coffees and joined Alex moments later.

“So, do you always come out for coffee breaks? I'd think that with all of Lena's genius she'd have invented the perfect coffee dispenser at LCorp.”

“Oh, she has,” Sam replied, “And the coffee it gives us is to die for. But I needed to get out of the building for a while, get a bit of fresh air, you know?” She could feel Alex's eyes on her and started to wish she hadn't said anything.

“Have you had any more...episodes?” Alex quietly asked, genuine worry showing on her face. It had been a few weeks since Sam had told her friends about her blackouts, and in that time she'd felt the overwhelming concern from them for her health and, if she was honest, she didn't know how to handle any of it. She wasn't used to people caring so much about her well being. She was used to doing things on her own. To fixing her own problems. But this was a problem she couldn't fix.

“No..I don't think so.” She answered, hands clasped together on the marred surface of their table. “But then I can't be entirely sure. I think I can remember everything I've done for the last few weeks ….but I keep second guessing myself.” Sam brought her hands up to her face and rubbed at her temples hard enough to hurt. “I feel like I can't trust myself at all. I mean, what if I black out when I'm with Ruby? What if I'm driving and she's in the car with me? I don't know what happens when I lose time, I don't know if I'm awake or asleep or any-”

“Hey,” Soft fingers grasped Sam's wrists and pulled her hands away from her face, “You're going to drill right through to your brain if you don't stop that.” She smiled softly, “Listen, we're going to figure this out, just like we said we would. You need to stop worrying or you're going to make yourself sick.”

“Technically I'm already sick.” Sam replied with a weak smile. Their coffees came then and Alex released Sam's hands as the waiter put down their cups. Sam stirred hers but made no move to drink it, still lost in her mind.

“Are you and Ruby free tonight?” Sam was suddenly snapped from her thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, um, well, yes? We were just going to do the usual; have dinner, watch a terrible movie or something...”

“Well how about I take you both out to dinner and we go _see_ a terrible movie? Maybe take your mind off of everything?” Alex offered, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Oh, Alex, I couldn't put you out like that-”

“What if I told you Kara has this journalism thing going on tonight and I would just be stuck at home bored out of my head eating pizza for one and I would really rather hang out and eat pizza with some friends?” Alex countered. Sam smiled with amusement.

“Well I suppose in that case it would be me doing _you_ a favour, so how could I refuse?” Sam replied.

“I guess you can't.” Alex grinned, “Should I pick you up at seven?”

 

* * *

 

 

Sam heard the knock on the door and felt a rush of nerves overtake her, which was stupid because it was just Alex. Her friend, Alex. This wasn't a date or anything. She glanced at her watch and saw that Alex was five minutes early. Punctuality was a very admirable trait. In a friend.

Waving the thoughts away with a shake of her head, Sam opened the door to Alex's smiling face. She was dressed almost exactly the same as she had been at lunch that day, except she'd swapped her uniform tee for a loose white shirt which hung nicely on her tall frame. She was still wearing that leather jacket she seemed to be fond of and she had her hands tucked casually into the pockets of her black jeans which clung to her long, lean legs and disappeared into practical combat boots. She looked hot. There was no other way to describe her, even though Sam felt a blush at the thought of ever admitting that out loud.

“Hey, uh, is there something wrong? You're looking at me kinda weird...” Alex gave a self-conscious chuckle and ran a hand through her shoulder-length red hair, tucking it behind her ear on one side. A few strands came loose in the process and Sam had to stop herself from reaching out to gently put them back. Finally hearing Alex's words, pressed her hands to her sides to keep them still and put on her brightest smile.

“Oh, sorry, I was miles away! Come in!” She managed to say. Alex's eyes immediately became worried as she stepped into Sam's house and she stopped just inside, standing close enough to Sam that she could see the flecks of green in the agent's eyes.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, “Are you having trouble concentrating?” Sam felt Alex's fingers grasping her wrist and then the agent was looking down at her watch, counting the seconds as she felt Sam's pulse.

“Your rhythm is a little fast right now,” Alex frowned, “Maybe going out tonight is a bad idea.”

“No!” Sam pulled her wrist free and held up her hands. “I'm fine, really!” _Except for that thing where you touching me makes my body go a bit haywire..._

“Hmm, okay,” Alex relented, though she didn't look convinced, “Where's Ruby?”

“Oh, yeah, about that. It turns out Ruby had a sleepover booked tonight, so its just us. Is that okay?” Did Sam want Alex to say yes or no? She wasn't sure.

“Of course that's okay,” Alex laughed and Sam decided she really liked hearing Alex laugh. “Are you ready, then?”

“Yes, lets go!”

 

* * *

 

 

“I hope you're hungry, because this place is an All You Can Eat Buffet and I personally consider that a challenge, not an offer.”

Sam laughed as she stepped through the door Alex was holding open for her. “Well I do love Chinese but I think I'll struggle to keep up with you.” She replied.

“Ha, maybe I'll slow down just for you.”

The words were said in a completely innocent manner but a shiver went down Sam's spine nonetheless as images of Alex doing things _slowly_ to her body flashed through her mind. Luckily the light in the restaurant was muted and she hoped Alex wouldn't pick up on the blush that had to be covering her face.

They were seated in a quiet corner at a table that, thankfully, didn't look all that romantic. Sam wasn't sure she could handle having to deal with any more weird feelings tonight. As soon as they'd ordered their drinks Alex was up on her feet again and beckoning Sam to come with her.

“I see you don't waste any time when it comes to eating.” Sam chuckled as she followed Alex to the hot plates where what must have been at least fifty different dishes were sat sizzling under the heated lamps. Alex grabbed two plates and handed one to Sam before starting to fill her plate with gusto. Sam looked at all the dishes, not sure where to even start.

“This is...a _lot_ to choose from.” She mumbled, and Alex must have heard her because she looked up from the prawn toast she was dropping onto her plate and smiled in understanding at Sam's predicament.

“Here, follow my lead, I'll tell you which dishes are best and which you should avoid at all costs.” Alex chuckled and Sam couldn't help smiling along with her, Her laugh was infectious.

Eventually their plates were filled and they returned to their table and began to dig in. Alex kept the conversation light; talking about the things she and Kara would get up to during their younger years, and how even now they were still prone to getting into trouble together. Sam laughed at the stories of their antics and shared some of her own about when Ruby was a toddler, and all of the trouble a determined two year old could get into.

“It sounds like she was quite a handful.” Alex observed as she did her best to twist a wad of noodles onto her fork.

“Oh, she was, and she's only gotten worse with age. She's a stubborn and difficult mule when she wants to be.”

“She's a lot like her mother, then.” Alex smiled before shoving the spooled noodles into her mouth. Sam laughed at a stray noodle that hung at the corner of Alex's mouth after she'd taken the bite.

“You've missed a bit, Agent.” She pointed at the offending foodstuff and then found the breath leave her body when a deep red tongue flicked out to claim it from Alex's lip.

“Thanks.” Alex grinned, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Sam's body had been overcome with a fierce heat that had started in the pit of her stomach and spread throughout her abdomen. “I bet you wouldn't change her for the world, though.”

“Huh?” Sam asked, Alex's words barely registering. Her eyes were fixed on the corner of the agent's mouth where she'd seen that tongue poke out just moments before. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

“Ruby? You wouldn't change her for the world, right?” Alex repeated.

“What? Oh, yeah, no...no I wouldn't change her. Ever.” Sam replied, snapping out of her stupor.

“Where did you go just now?” Alex whispered, looking worried again.

Sam thought quick, needing to say something other than _I was thinking about your tongue and how much I want it on me._

“I was...I was thinking about having Ruby so young, and not being able to have all those adventures you and Kara have had, that's all.”

“Hey,” Alex rested her hand over Sam's where it sat on the tabletop. “It's never too late, you know, you still have plenty of time to have adventures. And now Ruby is old enough to have them with you so you have no excuse.”

Sam smiled, but now all she could think about was the heat emanating from Alex's hand to hers. How could her hands be that soft and warm? Why did it feel like there was a current running between them whenever Alex's skin made contact with hers? There were too many questions and the possible answers scared her if she was honest with herself. Feelings were dangerous and scary. And she was already dealing with one scary problem.

She pulled her hand away slowly, needing distance in order to think more clearly. “Yeah, you're right.” She smiled weakly. “I just hope this _thing_ I have going on doesn't take those opportunities away.”

“Don't think about that tonight.” Alex practically ordered, though not unkindly. “And remember, we're all in this with you. You're not alone any more, Sam.”

Sam had to hold back tears as emotions surged through her. It was so strange, having all these people who cared about her, who wanted to help her not for personal gain, but because they considered her family.

“Thank you.” She murmured, unable to say more in case she burst into tears. She hated this feeling, hated being out of control. But knowing Alex was here to support her through everything made her feel like she could face what was coming head on.

“Don't mention it.” Alex smiled. “Are you ready to go catch that movie?” She asked after a few moments.

“God, yes, I'm so stuffed I couldn't eat another bite.” Sam groaned.

“If you're not stuffed after eating at a Buffet then you did something wrong.” Alex chuckled. “I'll grab the check.” Alex began to signal for a waiter and before long he brought them a tray with the bill folded up neatly under two mint chocolates. Alex already had her card ready and she handed it to the waiter who zoomed away before Sam could stop him.

“Hey, I need to pay my half!”

“Don't worry about it, I've got it.” Alex nonchalantly waved her off.

“Alex, I can't let you do that!”

“Yes you can. But if it bothers you that much I'll let you buy the popcorn at the movies.” Alex winked at her playfully and Sam had to admit, she was charming.

“Alright, deal.” Sam agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, that was...alright.” Sam could see the half smirk on Alex's face at her words. “Okay, it was bad.”

“Really bad.” Alex chuckled.

“No need to rub it in.” Sam grinned, bumping Alex with her shoulder. Not that it had any effect – the woman was like a wall of steel. Sam tried not to picture the muscles that Alex must have underneath her clothes because she'd already spent enough of this night blushing furiously about things she shouldn't even be thinking about. And yet images of taught abdominals and well defined biceps came unbidden to her mind and she had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other just to keep herself from stumbling over her own thoughts.

“Ahem, I didn't know it would be so rubbish, the trailer looked great!” She spluttered, trying to cover her momentary lapse.

“They always do,” Alex laughed, “It doesn't matter anyway, I enjoyed spending time with you tonight.” The words caused warmth to spread through Sam's chest and she swallowed down the lump in her throat. All she could do was nod her head and mumble a quick _thanks._ They walked to Alex's car in a comfortable silence, content in each other's company.

Alex took out her keys as they approached the car and Sam walked towards the passenger side, ready to get out of the cold night air. She was just seconds from opening the door when rough hands grabbed her from behind, a callused palm that stunk harshly of tobacco closed over her mouth, smothering her scream. She could feel the sharp point of a knife at her neck, digging in just enough to hurt without breaking the skin.

“Shut the fuck up! And you!” The male attacker called to Alex who was already coming towards them, her eyes focused on the spot next to Sam's head where hot breath misted over her ear and made her feel sick. Her heart was pounding with fear as thoughts of Ruby flashed through her mind. All the memories they had made, all the ones they hadn't so far and might never be able to. “Give me those fucking keys.” Alex's eyes were hard and trained on the man, her face showing nothing but calm determination.

“Let her go.” Alex ordered, her voice quiet but ringing with authority.

“You give me those god damn keys and I'll let her go!” The man sounded crazy, like he was riding some kind of paranoid high, but his grip on Sam was like iron. “Don't fucking test me!”

“Alright, alright.” Alex relented, her voice still steady and giving nothing away. “I'm going to throw you the keys, and you're going to let her go at the same time, deal?”

“Yeah right, do you think I'm stupid? Here's what's going to happen, alright? You're going to throw me those keys and me and your friend here are going to get in that car and we're going to go for a little drive. I'll drop her off somewhere when I'm done with her.

The man's words were lecherous and Sam felt a new wave of fear wash over her. Her body felt dirty where his hands were touching her and somewhere inside she hoped he would just kill her now so she didn't have to face whatever it was he had in store.

“Alright.” Alex's voice was still calm and even as she prepared to throw the keys in Sam's direction. _Oh God, please don't let him take me..._ Alex threw the keys and they landed with a tinkling crash at Sam's feet.

“Pick them up.” The man snapped at Sam, the knife on her neck jerking with the force of his words. Sam slowly crouched down to the floor and scooped up the keys. “What the-hmpf!” There was a bodily thud as the attacker hit the ground behind Sam and for a moment she was confused until she looked up to see Alex charging towards her and past her to where the man lay on the ground in a daze. Sam stood and turned to watch as Alex grabbed the man by his grubby shirt and lifted him clean off the ground only to pull back her fist and hit him square on the jaw. He fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes and Sam could only watch in wonder as Alex slid the nose of the gun she had in her hand down the back of her jeans.

“Oh my God.” Sam slid down to the floor, her fear turning to relief and all of the strength leaving her body at once as she realised she was safe again. Alex was on the phone talking to someone Sam assumed was another agent because she was discussing having the guy picked up as soon as possible. And then strong hands were pulling her to her feet and helping her into the passenger seat of Alex's car. Alex hurried around to the driver's side and soon they were moving and Alex was talking to her, telling her everything was okay, but Sam was having a hard time listening to her as the left over adrenaline in her system had all of her nerves firing at once.

It wasn't until Alex pulled up outside of Sam's house that she felt somewhat normal again. Alex opened her door and led her to the doorstep with an arm secure around Sam's waist and there was just something about her grip that made her want to collapse in Alex's embrace.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Alex asked when they were stood on Sam's doorstep. “I'm so sorry the night ended like that, I should have been way more alert...” Sam frowned at Alex's words.

“Oh my God, Alex...you saved my life!”

“You should have never been in trouble in the first place! I let my guard down and – eugh.” Alex ran a hand through her hair in irritation, looking disgusted with herself.

“You just shot a guy and kicked his ass in a parking lot for me and you think you did something wrong? Are you crazy, Agent Danvers?” Now that the shock had worn off, Sam was finally starting to feel like herself again. “Supergirl has nothing on you, Alex.” The deep red of a blush spread over Alex's cheeks at Sam's words and for the first time that night Sam felt like she had won a battle in a war Alex didn't even know they were having.

“Well, you know...its kind of my job to take down bad guys...” Alex said, modestly.

“Wait...you shot him, but I didn't see any blood...”

Alex reached for the gun tucked into the waistband of her jeans and pulled it out to show Sam. Now that she could see it up close, there was something about it that looked weird. The barrel was much wider than the guns Sam often saw in movies, and the design was fairly simple. It looked like a toy, almost. But then, she didn't know anything about guns.

“Its a rubber bullet gun. Painful, but not lethal. The guy will have a bruise the size of a fist on his stomach and will have trouble walking around without pain for a week or so - but he won't die.” She tucked the gun away again. “Way better than he deserved.” She added with a growl.

A few moments of awkward silence ensued as they stood on the doorstep together, like two teens at the end of their first date. But this hadn't been a date, it was just two friends hanging out, having fun. _Wasn't it?_ Sam asked herself.

 _Ah, fuck it!_ Gathering up all her courage, Sam grabbed Alex by the lapels of her jacket and claimed her lips in a soft kiss.

Alex's lips were soft and warm and Sam felt electricity zip up along her spine as the Agent began to respond to the kiss. Hesitant hands came to rest on Sam's hips whilst Alex's mouth moved against hers in a slow and gentle caress, letting Sam set the pace. When they finally came apart they were breathing harder and each of them had the faint rosy glow of a blush on their faces.

Intense brown eyes sought out Sam's and Sam held the gaze, feeling terrified but nonetheless exhilarated.

“That was...I mean...was that okay?” Alex stammered, worrying about how Sam was feeling, as usual.

Sam smiled and let out a little laugh. “I think it was _I_ who kissed _you,_ wasn't it?”

“Well, yeah, but um...is this what you really want?” Alex looked somewhat confused, “I mean, I didn't take you out tonight because I...this wasn't...”

Sam began to feel a little self conscious as Alex stumbled over her words “I'm sorry, I think I must have misread the signals...or maybe seen something that wasn't there...” Feeling mortified, she released Alex's jacket and began to step back out of her space, but Alex followed her, hands still grasping her sides, keeping the connection between them.

“Sam, I...I really like you...like really _really_ like you.” Alex explained, her breath warm on Sam's face and smelling of sweet popcorn. “But this is _big..._ and I don't want you to have any regrets in the morning.”

Sam held Alex's gaze, saw the sincerity in her eyes. She was putting the ball firmly in Sam's court, giving her the control. She could feel heat where Alex's hands held her and felt a longing for more that she hadn't experienced in a very long time. She knew it was a big decision that she shouldn't take lightly. She had Ruby to think about, and the not so small issue of her blackouts to figure out. But right now all she wanted was Alex. Just for tonight, she wanted nothing but Alex.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the side of Alex's jaw. She felt Alex's breath hitch as she slid her lips up along smooth skin to the agent's ear and kissed the soft lobe before whispering her wishes against the outer ridges.

“Come inside...please.” Alex practically mewled at the words and Sam felt intoxicated by the effect she was having on the usually calm and collected agent. She extricated herself from Alex's grasp in order to turn and unlock her front door. As she slid the key home she felt Alex press up against her back, her hands back on Sam's hips, as though she couldn't bear the brief moment they weren't touching.

Sam led Alex inside to a dark home, not bothering to turn on any lights as she took Alex's hand and proceeded upstairs to her bedroom. They were both breathing heavily as they stepped into the room, lit only by the street lights outside, and Sam was certain it had nothing to do with climbing the stairs. She let Alex's hand go and turned to face the agent, who was shucking off her jacket and watching Sam with all the intensity of a lioness getting ready to pounce. Sam began to undo the buttons on her own shirt, feeling nervous now, but she kept her eyes fixed on Alex's as her fingers worked.

“Wait.” Alex stopped her, stepping forward and cupping her larger hands around Sam's. “I want to see you,” She whispered, “is there a lamp in here?”

Sam nodded and seconds later the room glowed with soft yellow light. She went and stood before Alex once more, feeling anxious now that she had literally cast a light on what they were doing. This was, after all, her first time with a woman.

“Hey,” Alex must have been able to see the thoughts on her face because she was looking at Sam with questions in her eyes. “This isn't set in stone, Sam, we can stop at any time, you know?”

“How did you know I was...?”

“You have the same terrified look on your face that I had the first time I was with a woman,” Alex chuckled softly.

“Oh,” Sam gave a weak smile, “Its not that I don't want to, its just...everything feels so _intense._ Kissing you, touching you...is it always like this? With women?”

Alex laughed. “Well, I've only been with two women so I'm not the best person to ask. But in my limited experience? No. It only feels like that when its...special.” Alex's cheeks went dark and Sam felt like her chest was expanding with a feeling she couldn't rightly name. Without thinking about it she pulled Alex close and kissed her with an intensity she didn't know she was capable of. This kiss was nothing like the gentle exploration at the door. This kiss was fierce and passionate and before long she found herself pulling at Alex's shirt, enjoying the slow _pop-pop-pop_ as each button gave in to her strength until she could push the shirt down Alex's shoulders and off, letting it fall to the floor. She broke the kiss to take a good look at the body that had been hidden beneath the loose garment.

Just as she'd imagined earlier, Alex had the toned upper body of a woman who worked out and fought hard. Her arms were lightly muscled and her stomach was flat and hard under Sam's touch. She could also make out the faint marks of many scars and wondered for a second just how many times Alex had been physically hurt just doing her job. She traced one particular scar along Alex's collarbone with her finger and met Alex's eyes in a silent question.

“A knife wound I got about five days into the job.” Alex shrugged like it was no big deal but Sam shivered at the explanation. _There are so many stories here_ , she thought to herself as she looked at Alex's body, _how many of them were near death experiences?_

Below the collarbone where Sam's fingers rested, Alex's small, round breasts rose and fell with her laboured breathing. The deep pink nipples were rigid, hopefully with desire, and Sam pressed her palm against one, feeling the weight of the breast in her hand, the softness of the outer flesh and the hardness of the nipple against her palm. Alex closed her eyes and Sam saw her visibly swallow as she massaged the breast. Keeping her hand where it was, she cupped Alex's face with the other and resumed their kiss.

It seemed to be the catalyst for Alex's desire because Sam suddenly felt the agent's hands underneath her thighs and then she was being carried to the bed, their kiss unbroken until Alex lowered her and she fell the last foot with a soft bounce. Alex was grinning as she crawled over Sam and kissed her, all the while undoing the buttons on Sam's shirt. Before long Alex was pulling the last of Sam's clothes – her black lace panties – down past her knees, and there was something about the fabric and Alex's fingers sliding down her legs that made her clit twitch in anticipation. She spread her legs to the feeling of cool air on her folds and she could tell she was seriously wet.

Alex was looking at her from the foot of the bed and the expression on her face made Sam feel like she was the sexiest woman Alex had ever seen. She still had her jeans on, unbuckled and half open, and for some reason the sight gave Sam a rush of arousal. There was something powerful about the sight before her and she wanted nothing more than to feel that power. Pushing herself up, she leaned forward and grasped Alex's hand to pull her down onto the bed, making her intentions clear.

Alex took the hint and crawled over Sam, the rough denim of her jeans strangely pleasant as they rubbed against Sam's inner thighs. She wrapped her legs around Alex's, pressing the agent as close as she could to her body, feeling her pleasure ignite as Alex's stomach came into contact with her heated centre.

Alex kissed her as she rocked her body slowly against Sam's, just enough to tease her clit but not nearly hard or fast enough to make her come. Sam moaned into Alex's mouth and then out loud as Alex's lips travelled along her jaw and down to her neck. Sam felt the unmistakable nip of teeth on the muscle between neck and shoulder and she jerked against Alex's stomach as her pleasure spiked. She could feel Alex grinning against her skin and knew the agent was pleased with herself.

Sam would have called her an ass if she could find the mental capacity to form words but Alex was keeping her brain occupied with all the intense feelings she was managing to incite by just touching Sam with her hands and her mouth. All Sam could do was hold on, one hand buried in Alex's red locks and the other fisting the bedsheets as Alex drove her higher with practised ease.

Her body ached with need and Alex must have sensed she was getting close because suddenly she was moving her body away and Sam groaned as her pulsing clit was once again exposed to the air. The throbbing nerves felt twice as big as usual and she had to resist running her fingers through her folds to ease her suffering. Alex was hovering over her, smirking down as she slid her fingers up and down the centre line of Sam's stomach, stroking closer and closer to Sam's slit but never going where Sam needed her most.

“Jesus, what are you doing to me...” Sam panted, her body trembling. Alex leaned down and kissed her softly before murmuring against her lips.

“I'm making it _good_.” With that she slid her fingers down through Sam's slick folds, over her pulsing clit which made her cry out and buck her hips, and down further until she was pressing inside, filling Sam and causing her to gasp sharply as her eyes slammed shut. Alex kissed her jaw, her throat, her chest as she moved inside her, all the while pressing her palm against the swollen clit on the outside. The pressure that Alex had built within her hit critical mass and she exploded, her body convulsing as her orgasm washed over her. Distantly she could feel Alex holding her tight with her free arm as she rode out her pleasure, and she wondered at a woman who was so strong she could somehow contain all of the energy that was pouring out of her at that moment.

Alex slowed her fingers as she came down from her high and she threw an arm over her eyes, feeling mildly embarrassed. She was panting hard and could hear Alex doing the same, though the agent still had the energy to press chaste kisses all over Sam's chest and neck. Eventually they both stilled, Alex's cheek pressed against Sam's chest, right over her heart.

“That was _amazing._ ” Alex whispered. Sam laughed.

“Isn't that _my_ line?” She shifted until she was lay facing Alex, just wanting to look at the woman who had rocked her world only moments ago. “You're so strange, Alex Danvers.”

“In a good way?” Alex quietly asked, grinning.

“In the _best_ way.” Sam replied, and she really meant it. There was something about Alex which set her apart from anybody she had ever known and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was. But she knew it was good.

“What time will Ruby be home in the morning?” Alex suddenly asked, sitting up and checking the display on her fancy, high-tech watch.

“Oh, I'd say we have a good eleven hours yet before she gets dropped off.” Sam smirked as she got up and straddled Alex's lap. “So I suppose we're going to find out which of us has the most stamina tonight...” She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and kissed her, surprised by how ready she was for round two. Alex broke the kiss after a just a moment.

“That's definitely _me.”_ She grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
